


Kiss

by youbuggme



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100-500, kiss meme, per chapter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbuggme/pseuds/youbuggme
Summary: A series of kiss prompts originally posted on Tumblr. Each prompt is a stand-alone.





	1. Coldwave 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. First Kiss

He was drunk and that’s the story he was sticking with to explain himself.

That’s how Leonard could rationalize sitting so close to Mick so their knees pressed together and their shoulders brushed. How Leonard could allow Mick to throw an arm over his shoulders and laugh together even though Leonard would break the arm of anyone else who tried. How Leonard could let Mick whisper into his ear, plans for the future whether it was tomorrow morning or fifty years from now, calling him _Lenny_ and _partner_.

It was why Leonard didn’t protest when they walked home (to Mick’s shitty apartment) that Mick kept his arm around Leonard, hand brushing up and down his arm. Why Leonard didn’t stop Mick from dragging him off the main road to the dark alcove. Why Leonard allowed Mick’s lips to brush against his, as he was pressed back against the brick wall.

“Is this okay?” Mick murmured, sounding more sober than he had all night, his sweaty forehead pressed lightly against Leonard’s. Leonard could feel Mick’s hands were shaking with nerves which was good because then Mick couldn’t feel how much Leonard was shaking with a want of six years from when they first met in the real world after juvie, sixteen and eighteen respectively.

It was the reason Leonard said yes and yanked Mick’s lips back against his.


	2. Coldwave 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. Sad kiss

Leonard stared at his partner, knocked out on the frozen ground with a purpling bruise on head and blood dried on his face. It was only a matter of time before Mick would wake up, only a matter of time before Leonard would have to finish this.

It was for the team. It was for the safety of the team. That’s what Leonard kept telling himself. Mick was a liability and was going to crash and burn, sell the team to pirates without a care for what happened. When Mick wanted out, he would do anything in his power to get out, regardless of the consequences.

That’s why Leonard came up with the plans, not Mick. Leonard was clean, precise, and cold where Mick was hot and messy and acting on pure instinct. He didn’t think through his actions like Leonard…they used to balance each other out but somewhere along the way it broke.

 _2046_ , Leonard’s mind hissed, but Leonard knew it was before that. Mick didn’t want to be a legend; he didn’t want to time travel. He only came along because Leonard wanted to, because Leonard asked and Mick nodded and murmured softly against his lips in a half-formed kiss, _anything you want, Lenny._ It had always been like that, anything Leonard wanted.

But not this time. This time Leonard had to choose: Mick or the team. He couldn’t have both. He couldn’t have Mick by his side like he had for thirty years _and_ be on the team.

“I’m sorry, Mick,” Leonard whispered, kneeling down beside his still unconscious partner. He lifted a hand to touch Mick’s face but only left his fingers hovering above the skin. “I’ll come back. You just have to wait. It’ll be like nothing. A minute.” That’s how time travel worked and Mick would be angry when he came back, sure, but they’d be together and they’d sort their issues out like they always did and be back on the right path again. No matter how many times they left each other, they always came back for each other. “I’ll come back for you.” Leonard sealed the promise with a brief brush of his lips against Mick’s forehead, wishing it didn’t have to be like this.

The touch caused Mick to stir and Leonard stood up and distanced himself, slipping on his cold mask. He couldn’t let Mick see how much this was tearing him up inside, how much leaving Mick was killing him. If Mick knew, then Leonard wouldn’t be able to leave.


	3. Coldwave 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15\. A kiss because I have literally been watching you all night and I can’t take anymore

Leonard warned Mick about joining Lewis’ crew but in the turn Mick Rory fashion, he did what he wanted anyway. Mick claimed it was for the money but Leonard knew Mick wanted to keep an eye on him, at least until Lewis hightailed it out of Central and left Leonard and Lisa alone again. Still, instead of worrying just about his father, Leonard had to make sure Mick didn’t go down for anything as a result of Lewis’ shit planning. It would just be like Lewis to try and pin the whole thing on hired muscle like Mick.

Thankfully the whole thing went off without any major hitches and Leonard could feel himself calming at the hours ticked down until Lewis would be gone, heading to a gig he managed to lie his way into somewhere in Blüdhaven. It didn’t matter to Leonard, as long as his son of a bitch father was away from him, Lisa and Mick. Then he could rest easy and put the whole night behind him.

Leonard could even feel the tension leave his body as he watched Lewis clamber into his (stolen) car and drive off. He still watched for twenty minutes to make sure his father didn’t return before hunting down Mick inside the warehouse, grabbing the bastard, kissing him hard on the lips, and making sure he _never_ did _anything_ that _stupid_ _ever again_.


	4. Coldwave 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘You nearly died’ kiss

Leonard waited until they were alone, waited through Rip’s victory speech, the team’s celebration, and praises galore until he could drag Mick to privacy.

Once the door was shut, Leonard was on him, grabbing Mick and pulling him in for a biting kiss. “You could have _died,_ you _asshole_ ,” Leonard hissed between nipping and sucking. “You _fucking_ asshole.”

“But I didn’t,” Mick murmured, hauling Leonard closer. “Everything was fine.”

“Tortured by Russians? Imprisoned? Taking a beating for _Palmer_?” Leonard pulled back to sneer. “You think that’s fine?”

“Here now,” Mick grunted, pressing a light kiss to Leonard’s forehead which was swatted away. Mick didn’t get to be sentimental and gentle when Leonard was pissed. “You got me out like you always do.”

“And if I didn’t?”

Mick shrugged. “You made it out safe. That’s what mattered.” That was basically the Mick Rory declaration of love and over the thirty years, it had been Leonard weak…even if it did piss him off because _no_ , Leonard was not leaving Mick behind.

“You bastard,” Leonard snarled, pulling Mick in for another kiss, less biting and much softer but just as there and insistent. He’d check on Mick’s wounds more thoroughly later and make sure there was no lasting damage. Right now, he just wanted to feel his partner beside him again.


End file.
